1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to feed works of the log-transporting chain type for rotary ring log barkers, and more particularly to such feed works for feeding logs of minimum length through such a barker.
2. Prior Art
Feed works for rotary ring barkers including chain-type transporting conveyors operating in combination with hold-down rollers have been used heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,220 and 2,923,333. Such feed works are satisfactory for feeding long logs, but the feed works of the present invention is designed particularly to enable logs of minimum length, as well as longer logs, to be fed satisfactorily through a rotary ring log barker.